L'Ascension De La Haine
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: "Magnifique... Magnifique! Moi qui trouvait qu'il était ennuyeux pour un monstre, les choses commencent enfin à devenir intéressantes! Franchement, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusé! Par contre... même pour un monstre... ne va-t-il pas un peu trop loin? Eh... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Shizu-chan?"
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour messieurs dames ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, qui portera sur Durarara ! Alors que vous sachiez tout de suite : j'adore, je vénère, j'idolâtre Durarara. Tout est tellement parfait dans cette série, je suis fan de tous les personnages et ship tout le monde avec tout le monde XD. Enfin bref, donc cette fic fera partie de celles qui me tiennent à coeur, et je compte la finir entre 5 et 10 chapitre, si tout va bien.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Un peu tout le monde**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, évidemment, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça XD.**

 **Pour que l'atmosphère sois un peu comme dans le livre/anime, je mettrai en début de chaque chapitre le narrateur de ce suivant.**

 **Bon, j'espère que vous aimez les fics trop dark de la mort qui tue parce que je compte pas vous écrire de la guimauve et des paillettes... En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous suivrez jusqu'à la fin ! Bonne lecture !**

L'Ascension De La Haine

Chapitre 1 : Vengeance

Narrateur : Simon

L'automne arrivait.

A Ikebukuro, personne n'aimait l'automne. C'était une saison terne, il pleuvait tout le temps et l'air était froid. De plus, il n'y avait aucune fête pour motiver un peu les habitants à traverser cette période déprimante.

Il y avait pourtant un homme dans cette ville qui aimait l'automne. Pas parce qu'il appréciait l'air frais ou les arbres de couleurs, mais simplement car il prenait un malin plaisir à aller contre l'avis général. Et il le faisait pour un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Ne se considérant pas vraiment comme un humain, il adorait quand ses marionnettes disaient « Sauf Izaya » à la fin de leurs phrases lorsqu'ils faisaient une généralité. Il se sentait plus important et vivant. Tout de fois, à force d'agir à sa guise à longueur de journée, l'homme avait fini par se retrouver seul. C'était logique, après tout. Qui voudrait être ami ou même juste passer du temps avec un sadique manipulateur arrogant et moqueur ? Personne. Pas que ça le dérange, Oihara Izaya avait toujours été seul et ne s'en était jamais plaint. Quand on est seul, les choses sont plus facile à contrôler. Et c'est exactement ce que l'informateur voulait : contrôler. Contrôler les civils, les gangs, les médias, la ville, et peut-être même le monde.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas cet homme là qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui.

Car il y a bien une chose qu'Izaya n'aurait jamais imaginé capable de lui échapper. Une chose qu'il croyait sous son contrôle depuis longtemps, mais qui malheureusement changea le cours des choses sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Un jour où une pluie fine tombait sur la foule animée d'Ikebukuro, les gens furent bien contraints de voir autre chose que des gouttelettes lorsqu'ils levaient la tête. Une voiture, un distributeur automatique, un panneau routier, un homme, une poubelle... Certaines personnes fuyaient, d'autres soupiraient, d'autres encore prenaient des photos. Il faut dire que les événements de ce genre arrivaient de plus en plus ces jours-ci, et la population commençait à désespérer quant à la cause de cette scène grotesque.

Cette cause, elle avait un nom. C'était une légende urbaine, absurde et pourtant tellement réelle. Oui, Heiwajima Shizuo était bel et bien réel. En fait, il était plutôt normal pour une légende. Si l'on oubliait sa force monstrueuse, ses cheveux blonds, son costume constant de barman, son extrême mauvais caractère et son envie infinie de tuer un certain informateur.

A cause de sa réputation, les gens évitaient Shizuo. Ils pensaient qu'il était un monstre sans coeur qui tuait quiconque le contrariait. Mais c'était faux. De son vivant, Shizuo n'avait jamais tué personne. Sa seule cible était Oihara Izaya, en aucun cas il aurait tué quelqu'un pour une broutille. Ce qui n'empêchait pas pour autant les gens de le haïr.

Ce jour là, Shizuo était fatigué. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout le monde disait qu'il était déchaîné ces derniers temps, mais lui il savait que c'était eux qui l'étaient. Le blond se faisait attaquer presque chaque jour, sans raison apparente, partout et à tout moments. Et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il avait l'impression que toute la ville le détestait.

-C'est peut-être le cas ?

L'ancien barman grimaça.

-Moi qui croyais que t'allais m'apporter ton soutien, franchement là tu m'aides pas vraiment, Tom-san.

Tom rit et tapota l'épaule de son garde du corps.

-Je rigole, Shizuo. Il y a beaucoup d'imbéciles dans cette ville, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde te hais.

-Mouais... mais quand-même, ils sont vachement excités ces derniers temps. Est-ce que j'ai fait une connerie plus grosse que d'habitude dernièrement ?

-Ah ça, t'es le mieux placé pour le savoir, lança l'homme aux dreadlocks.

Shizuo soupira. Il marcha sur le ventre du charlatan qu'il venait d'envoyer valser et continua sa route aux côtés de son partenaire.

Le soir arrivant, les deux hommes se séparèrent et rejoignirent leur appartement respectif. Le blond marchait donc seul, impatient de rentrer chez lui pour prendre un bon bain et aller se coucher au plus vite. Alors qu'il arrivait en vue de l'immeuble où il logeait, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit soudain une douleur acide dans le cou. Il grogna et attrapa la main à quelques centimètres de sa nuque. Elle était douce et fine. Le barman tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils. Devant ses yeux se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et au regard bleuté. Il jeta un oeil à la seringue qu'elle portait dans sa main et s'apprêta à la repousser, mais elle se retira et sourit d'un air malsain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attaquer ou quoi que ce soit, mon travail est déjà fait, lança-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

-Qui es-tu ? Cracha Shizuo, le regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire de toute façon ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu retiens le visage des gens que tu blesses ? Quelle blague !

-...

-Sache au moins cela : je ne suis qu'une simple femme ayant quelques relations avec les choses que vous aimez appeler « légendes ». Tu as presque tué mon mari il y a quelques semaines de cela et il est toujours à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est. Dans ces conditions, tu vas pas m'en vouloir si j'ai quelques petites envies vengeresses, n'est-ce pas ?

Shizuo voulut l'ignorer et continuer son chemin mais un brusque mal de tête horrible l'empêcha de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas.

-Qu'est-ce que..

Sa vue devint soudainement floue. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et sa tête lui semblait de plus en plus lourde. La femme prit un air sérieux et s'approcha de lui.

-Ce que je t'ai injecté est un petit cadeau de partage. Plus les jours passeront, moins tu pourras te contrôler, tu verras tes propres amis et êtres chers tomber sous tes coups, tu ne pourras rien faire à part les regarder mourir et réaliser à quel point c'est douloureux, à quel point tu te sens seul. Tu ne feras plus confiance à personne, même pas à toi-même. Ceci est mon cadeau, je veux que tu saches ce que ça fait que d'avoir un être cher qui passe sous tes poings. Mon mari n'est certes pas mort, mais notre douleur n'en est pas moins forte. Alors maintenant, souffre et comprends.

À ces mots, elle sourit et se retira. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de la voir disparaître dans la pénombre, il avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Le soleil était levé lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, soulagé de pouvoir distinguer à nouveau des formes et entendre les bruits autours de lui. Il mit du temps pourtant à réaliser qu'il était étendu sur un fûton dans une chambre qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Un peu perplexe, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à côté de lui et une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'élever.

-Enfin réveillé ?

Le blond tourna la tête pour apercevoir son ami aux cheveux bruns. Il n'en fut pas vraiment surpris. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il pensa qu'il était plus que probable que Celty l'ait trouvé par terre en pleine nuit et ramené chez le docteur.

Shinra s'assit auprès de lui. Il prit un verre d'eau et lui releva la tête.

-Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? Il faut vraiment que tu boives.

Shizuo hocha la tête et posa ses doigts puissants autour du verre. Pendant qu'il buvait, il s'aperçut que le docteur le fixait d'un air inquiet.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Ouais, répondit simplement le blond avec la même expression nonchalante de d'habitude.

-Tu peux me raconter ? Depuis tout ce temps que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai fait que tomber dans les pommes pendant une nuit, et c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque lésion corporelle.

-Shizuo, t'es mon pote alors je vais rien te cacher. Ça fait quatre jours que tu dors.

Le garde du corps fronça les sourcils. Il se tut et tenta de déchiffrer le visage de Shinra qui le fixait avec un sérieux inhabituel.

-Quatre ? Quatre putain de jours ?

-Oui. Quand Celty t'as trouvé sur ce trottoir désert, elle a d'abord cru que t'étais mort. Elle t'as ramené ici et j'ai tout de suite commencé ton inspection. Ton dos et ta nuque étaient recouverts de marques bleuâtres comme des veines. Tu avais du mal à respirer et ta température était à 42. J'ai passé la nuit à essayer tout ce que je pouvais pour te soigner et tu t'es finalement calmé en milieu de journée, mais pendant un moment j'ai bien cru te perdre. Puis tu n'as fait que dormir pendant les quatre derniers jours.

Shizuo écoutait son ami avec une confusion mal dissimulée. Lui qui pensait être insensible ou presque aux drogues, il semblait que ce que cette femme lui avait injecté était particulièrement puissant. Shinra soupira et lui tendit un autre verre d'eau.

-Raconte-moi.

Le blond se frotta la nuque et raconta en gros ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir-là. Il parla de la femme, de ses mots, de la seringue, de ses sensations avant de s'écrouler... Il avoua aussi sa surprise face à la force de cette drogue et les douleurs qu'il avait ressenties.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une drogue, marmonna le docteur, pensif. Aussi loin que ma carrière remonte, jamais je n'ai vu un quelconque produit capable de faire des choses pareilles.

Il soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-En tout cas, pas question que tu sortes de cette chambre avant un bon moment. Il faut absolument que je trouve la nature de cette substance au plus vite : on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

-Pourtant je me sens bien maintenant, t'as pas besoin de...

-Shizuo, je suis sérieux. Si je ne vérifie pas que tout va bien tu pourrais très bien mourir ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Puis il ferma la porte. Il déposa les verres sur la cuisinière et alla s'asseoir sur le divan aux côté du motard sans tête.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien pour lui ? » Demanda Celty en tendant son téléphone à son copain.

-Plus ou moins... Il n'a plus l'air de souffrir et il est déjà prêt à sauter hors de son lit... Ce que je lui ai interdit de faire, évidemment.

-« Et est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il va t'écouter... ? »

-On parle de Shizuo... j'aurai beau l'avertir autant de fois que je veux, jamais il ne m'écoutera. A l'heure qu'il est il doit déjà être en train de chercher ses habits pour ensuite s'échapper par la fenêtre comme un voleur...

-« Pourquoi tu vas pas l'arrêter alors ? »

Shinra sourit et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du dullahan.

-Sérieusement Celty, qui dans ce monde serait assez taré pour essayer d'arrêter Heiwajima Shizuo ?

* * *

-Shizuo !

Le blond se retourna en entendant la voix de Tom résonner depuis la foule habituelle d'Ikebukuro. Il le vit alors courir vers lui avec Vorona à ses côtés.

-Tom-san, Vorona. Désolé pour mon absence, j'ai eu quelques complications.

-Nous le savons, souffla la blondie. Nous avons été informé de ta situation assez rapidement.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda le brun. Shinra-san t'as déjà laissé partir ?

-Plus ou moins... Mais je me sens mieux maintenant, finalement ce n'était qu'un petit incident.

-T'es sûr ?

Le garde du corps de répondit pas et reprit son chemin sur le trottoir. Les deux autres se regardèrent en soupirant puis le suivirent sans plus poser de questions.

Ils arpentèrent les rues, faisant leur travail comme à leur habitude et s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour prendre une pause sous le soleil d'automne. Finalement, cette histoire de drogue n'était qu'un mauvais épisode et tout était simplement revenu à la normale. Mais depuis qu'il était sortit de chez Shinra, Shizuo avait un sentiment étrange. Il décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de la journée, où il pensa finalement à se confier à ses deux partenaires.

-Dîtes, vous avez pas l'impression que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement aujourd'hui ?

-Non, pas spécialement, répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson.

Le blond se frotta la nuque et replongea dans ses pensées. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il choisit de croire.

Mais tout le monde sait qu'il est humain de faire des choix qui s'avèrent complètement mauvais par la suite. Même pour les monstres comme lui. Car jamais il n'aurait pensé voir cette humanité s'échapper. Après tout il était un homme tout à fait normal, n'est-ce pas ?

...

 **Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite ^^. En tout cas si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me mettre un review, c'est la seule chose qui me motivera à finir cette fic XD Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai changé les genres de « Romance/Drama » à « Angst/Drama ». Alors ça veut pas dire que y aura pas de romance du tout, c'est juste que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle sera pas autant importante que ce que je voulais au début. Mais je vais pas mal traiter de relation quand même, alors j'espère que vous continuerez à lire. Donc voici le second chapitre, il arrive tôt mais ce sera clairement pas tout le temps comme ça, désolée XD. En tout cas j'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Regards

Narrateur : Shingen

Le monde est pourri. C'est ce que beaucoup de gens pensent. Le pire étant que c'est souvent les plus pourris d'entre nous qui se plaignent de la déchéance de l'humanité. Certainement parce que c'est ce genre de personnes, sans cesse confrontées à la bêtise de l'homme, qui sont les plus aptes à s'en rendre compte. Et ceux qui la voient partout sont bien malchanceux.

Shizuo ne faisait pas partie de ces gens. Il avait beau avoir affaire à un nombre incalculable de nuisibles, il ne perdait pas la force de croire que les bonnes personnes constituaient toujours la majorité. Du moins jusqu'à ce jour là.

Car depuis que le blond avait été mystérieusement plongé dans un coma de quatre jours, il avait l'impression que le monde entier lui en voulait. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de son imagination, ou qu'il était devenu si connu que les gens avaient peur de lui. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les regards se faisaient pesants et malveillants. La ville entière semblait vouloir l'oppresser. Mais si ce n'était que ça, Shizuo aurait pu simplement les ignorer. Seulement, ces regards commencèrent à l'insupporter lorsqu'il perçut un jour des pulsions meurtrière dans chacun d'entrer eux. Certains allaient même au delà des pulsions. Lorsqu'il se faisait attaquer par quelqu'un, il pouvait clairement voir que chaque coup avait pour but de tuer. Et même s'il gagnait toujours dans tous les cas, cet acharnement contre lui l'énervait de plus en plus.

-Sérieusement, vous l'avez pas remarqué ?

Le collecteur de dettes et la jeune russe secouèrent la tête. Ils devaient avouer que Shizuo en parlait beaucoup depuis quelque temps, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit de différent de leur côté.

-Peut-être que les gens se sont juste rendu compte qu'il fallait y aller à 300% pour espérer t'effleurer, supposa Vorona en haussant les épaules.

-Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci et qui vois le mal partout... Marmonna Tom.

Cette dernière remarque de son employeur et ami agaça Shizuo. Il essayait de trouver une explication à tout ça et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre ce genre de commentaires dans ces conditions. Il soupira et détourna la tête, balayant la rue des yeux. Il n'y avait aucun doute : tous les regards qu'il croisait étaient brillants de haine.

 _C'est donc ça la tête que je fais quand Izaya est en face de moi ?_ Pensa-t-il ironiquement pour décompresser un peu.

Il se gratta la nuque et soupira, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les gens autour de lui. Il continua sa route aux côtés de ses partenaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant un café connu du quartier. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux.

-Eh, et si on prenait une pause dans ce caf...

Son visage se figea. Devant lui, ses deux compagnons le regardaient avec perplexité.

-Quelque qui se passe ? Demanda le brun.

-Oi... Tom-san, souffla Shizuo avec un petit sourire confus. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le collecteur de dettes pencha la tête et haussa les sourcils.

-Ben non tout va bien, pourquoi ?

-Non... c'est juste que... à voir ton expression quand je me suis retourné, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais pour quelque chose.

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

Shizuo fixa son ami quelques secondes, puis faussa un sourire et reprit son chemin.

-Je sais pas, marmonna-t-il. Oublie ça. Venez, on prend une pause ici.

Tom et Vorona acquiescèrent et suivirent le blond dans le café. En s'asseyant à une table, Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné, il avait vu dans les yeux de Tom les mêmes pulsions meurtrières que tous les autres. Et elles lui étaient clairement adressées. Il se rassura en supposant qu'il s'était trompé, ou qu'il avait simplement dit quelque chose qui avait un peu irrité son ami. Cependant, toutes ses illusions s'estompèrent lorsqu'il releva la tête vers ses deux partenaires. Encore une fois, il découvrit dans leurs regards une envie infinie de meurtre. Il détourna les yeux immédiatement, faisant semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué.

 _Pourquoi ? D'abord la population, ensuite Tom-san et maintenant Vorona aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?!_ Se questionna-t-il avec agacement.

-Shizuo-senpai, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?

Shizuo dévisagea la blonde et mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il venait de casser un verre en le serrant fort dans sa main.

-Ah merde... oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais juste à Izaya et mon corps a réagi tout seul, bredouilla-t-il pour se justifier.

Il se frotta la nuque et adressa un sourire réconfortant à son amie.

-J'ai aussi remarqué il y un petit moment, continua la femme. Serais-tu allergique à l'automne? Tu te grattes souvent le cou ces temps-ci.

Le blond arqua un sourcil. C'était vrai que sa nuque le démangeait beaucoup depuis quelques jours. Pourtant il n'avait pas d'allergie et ne s'était, à sa connaissance, pas fait piqué par un quelconque insecte.

-Ça doit juste être une petite irritation, dit-il pour ne pas inquiéter ses compagnons.

Vorona sembla accepter cette excuse et ne revint pas sur le sujet. Les trois acolytes burent et grignotèrent puis continuèrent leur job comme à leur habitude. De son côté, Shizuo choisit de ne pas participer aux conversations pour le reste de la journée. Il pensait que s'il se faisait un peu plus petit, Tom et Vorona oublieraient ses erreurs et les lui pardonneraient. Seulement, alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, le blond fut forcé de constater que leurs regards étaient toujours les mêmes. Des regards emplis de mépris et d'une haine profonde.

Au bout du troisième jours de discrétion totale, Tom demanda finalement à Shizuo ce qu'il se passait. Celui-ci se contenta de répondre la même chose qu'à chaque fois et fit tout pour éviter plus de questions. Alors que le collecteur de dettes soupirait quand à l'entêtement de son ami, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'y voir bien plus que de l'exaspération. Une grande colère s'empara de lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait absolument plus quoi faire. Il shoota dans une canette pour essayer de se calmer un peu, mais ça ne fit qu'agrandir son envie de se défouler.

-Tom-san, est-ce qu'il nous reste du job pour ce soir ? Questionna-t-il, nerveux.

-Non, répondit le brun en secouant la tête. On a fini pour aujourd'hui. Si t'as quelque chose à faire, tu peux juste y aller.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un appel se fit entendre derrière eux trois. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent un homme tout essoufflé, qui à première vue les pourchassait, un couteau à la main. Comme la plupart des taré désespérés dans son genre, il ne cessait de répéter le nom du garde du corps en jurant de se venger pour une quelconque raison, certainement futile aux yeux du premier intéressé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils comprennent pas les gens quand on leur dit qu'il faut être con ou suicidaire pour s'en prendre à Shizuo ? Soupira Tom. En plus avec un couteau, ce mec a pas l'air de tenir à la vie.

Shizuo tressaillit. Ce n'était de loin pas la première fois que son ami disait ce genre de choses en utilisant ces mots. Pourtant, aujourd'hui ces paroles sonnaient terriblement faux. Il ne savait pas en quoi, mais ce fut suffisant pour l'énerver encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà.

L'homme au couteau cria et se jeta sur le blond. Celui-ci sourit. Il esquiva et lui attrapa la main. Il lui cassa le poignet, lui faisant lâcher son couteau dans un cri de douleur, puis lui administra un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa la respiration et lui cassa un bon nombre de côtes. Il le jeta ensuite au sol et lui donna une série de coups dans la tête, tous plus forts les uns que les autres. A côté, ses deux partenaires regardaient la scène avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Au début du combat, ils pensaient que l'ancien barman allait simplement faire voler son adversaire comme à son habitude, pas qu'il allait le frapper avec tant de fureur et sans s'arrêter.

-Shizuo-senpai, intervint Vorona. Je pense qu'il a eu son compte...

En entendant la russe, le japonais s'arrêta net. Il cligna des yeux, comme si on venait de le sortir d'un rêve profond, les posa tour à tour sur ses acolytes et sa victime, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus détourner le regard de cette dernière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interpella Tom en s'approchant.

Shizuo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il releva la tête lentement et regarda ses amis d'un air grave.

-Il est mort, souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Sept secondes s'écoulèrent. Sept secondes pendant lesquelles un silence plus vide et profond que les abysse régnait sur toute la rue. Toujours sans un mot, Tom s'approcha et s'accroupit vers le charlatan, sous les yeux professionnels de Vorona et ceux troublés de Shizuo. Il pressa deux doigts sur la gorge de l'étendu et fit durer les quelques secondes de silence. Il finit par soupirer et se redresser, adoptant une expression neutre au possible.

-Effectivement...

Le blond serra les poings. Que venait-il de faire ? Pourquoi s'était-il acharné sur un simple imbécile comme il en croisait des centaines ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé qu'il allait trop loin ?

-Tom-san... je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'y allais trop fort... je ne voulais pas...

-Relax Shizuo, je sais que tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça. Moi aussi je suis un peu... surpris, mais finalement ce n'est pas si alarmant que ça. Tu dis toujours que tu n'as jamais tué personne, mais c'est faux : il y a des gens que tu as tabassés qui succombent à leurs blessures à l'hôpital. Ce sont des personnes un peu plus fragiles qui ne peuvent pas supporter tes coups, alors dis-toi juste que celui-là fait partie de ceux qui ont une faible constitution.

Le fumeur se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que son ami avait raison, mais ça ne le défaisait pas de toutes charges. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un, de prendre une vie, et il avait eut la même sensation que s'il mangeait une bout de pain : c'est simple, facile, ça se termine en quelques secondes et personne ne s'en intéresse.

-Et aussi, reprit le brun, tu l'as dit toi-même à Vorona avant qu'elle parte en Russie puis revienne. « Celui qui s'apprête à tuer quelqu'un doit s'attendre à se faire tuer lui-même. » Cet homme était clairement sur le point de te poignarder, tu n'as fait que te défendre. Un peu brusquement, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Je sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je voulais juste l'envoyer valser comme tous les autres... Et pourtant quand j'ai vu cette haine dans son regard, j'ai pas pu retenir mes coups, j'avais l'impression que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait...

-Si je peux me permettre, rétorqua Vorona, personnellement c'est dans ton regard à toi que j'ai aperçu de la haine, Shizuo-senpai.

Une frisson parcouru le corps du blond. Il se frotta le cou et adopta un air ignorant.

-Ah bon... ? Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte.

Il ne mentait pas. Les paroles de sa cadette avaient vaguement éveillé quelque chose en lui, mais sur le coup il n'avait rien ressenti. Tout ce qu'il avait vu était les yeux profondément détestables de son agresseur. Cela l'avait mis en colère, comme d'habitude.

-C'est vrai que t'étais plus violent que d'habitude, soupira Tom. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas vraiment t'en vouloir, et de toute façon on ne peut pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Tu dois certainement être un peu nerveux, tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer pendant qu'on s'occupe... du corps.

Une sensation désagréable envahit Shizuo durant un court instant. Il avait l'impression d'être un assassin amateur qui venait de commettre son premier meurtre. Il ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait être si calme et bienveillant dans une situation pareille. D'ailleurs, était-il vraiment aussi compréhensif qu'il essayait de le faire croire ? Plus il y pensait, plus l'ancien barman sentait des sentiments de reproches venir de ses deux compagnons. Il ne s'en occupa pas trop, se disant qu'il était normal de lui en vouloir après ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il ne put réprimer la culpabilité et la déception qui s'emparaient de son esprit.

Sous la permission de son employeur, il prit congé de ses partenaires et rentra chez lui d'un pas qui laissait deviner sa colère. Il pénétra dans son appartement et claqua rageusement la porte derrière lui. Il se jeta sur son canapé, bazardant ses chaussures au passages et poussa le plus long soupire de sa vie. Avoir tué quelqu'un était quelque chose d'horrible en sois, mais ce n'était pas la principale cause de sa confusion. Le fait qu'une fois encore il n'avait pas pu se contrôler le mettait hors de lui. C'était comme s'il était revenu au temps où ses coups partaient à tous moments, avec une force aléatoire qu'il n'arrivait pas à surveiller. De plus, l'attitude de plus en plus haineuse des gens autour de lui n'aidait pas du tout.

 _J'ai envie de les démolir un bon coup... Défigurés, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent encore me lancer ces regards insupportables._

Ses épaules frémirent légèrement. Comment pouvait-il avoir de telle pensées ? C'était ridicule ! Tom avait raison, c'était forcément lui qui se faisait des films. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire mal à des étrangers juste à cause de sa stupide nervosité.

Il se concentra. Seul dans son petit salon qui lui servait aussi de cuisine, il ne pouvait rien entendre à part le son de l'horloge qui avançait. L'air était sec, un peu poussiéreux. La lumière du jour baissait progressivement en même temps que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, laissant une ambiance entre le serein et le glauque. Un malaise s'installa dans l'esprit de Shizuo. Sa jambe commença à trembler nerveusement, ses muscles se tendirent et les poiles sur sa peau se dressèrent, parcourus d'un frisson qui ne semblait pas être dû au froid. Puis, une sensation chaude et étrangement agréable que le blond n'avait encore jamais ressentie se mélangea au sentiment de malaise, créant un nouveau frisson qui cette fois fut beaucoup moins dérangeant que le premier.

Un sourire tordu se dessina sur le visage de l'homme. Il se leva, ramassa ses chaussures et sortit de chez lui d'une démarche toujours pressée, mais plus du tout coléreuse.

Il ne revint que près de deux heures plus tard, son sourire toujours collé sur les lèvres. Il ne prit pas le temps de se déshabiller et se coucha immédiatement dans son lit, laissant la porte de sa chambre ouverte et celle de son appartement déverrouillée. Il s'endormit aussitôt, ne pensant même pas une seconde à nettoyer les traces des sang laissées sur le sol après son passage.

...

 **Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en review, j'en serais ravie. Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Oui encore, ce chapitre arrive tôt mais c'est possible que ce soit la dernière fois que je suis aussi rapide, car mon mois d'avril est remplis de choses à faire XD. Mais du coup c'est avec plaisir que je vous offre ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Hated Boy

Narrateur : Kinnosuke

Être policier dans un endroit comme Ikebukuro est une des choses des plus palpitantes qu'un humain normal puisse espérer vivre. Bien sûre, qui dit palpitant peut être tenté de dire effrayant. Et oui, cette ville est effrayante. Et c'est pour ça que la police existe, pour dépasser leurs frayeurs et celles des autres en arrêtant les « choses » qui font peur. Alors évidemment, c'est dangereux. Certaine fois on aimerait juste se cacher et attendre que quelqu'un fasse le boulot à notre place. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est tellement plus intéressant que de distribuer des amendes ou de jouer les babysitters chez des jeunes délinquants qui dérangent les voisins avec leur musique. Cependant, il y a des fois où la bizarrerie et l'effroi vont beaucoup trop loin. Comme pour cette personne par exemple, dont aucun policier au monde n'aimerait avoir à se frotter.

Shizuo se réveilla lorsque la lumière du jour vint chatouiller son visage détendu. Il trouva cette lumière agréable et douce pour un matin d'automne. Léger, déjà de bonne humeur, il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. En ce début de journée, il n'avait pas envie de paresser dans son lit. Il aurait pu aller travailler immédiatement si cela avait été nécessaire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette habituelle. Il s'arrêta devant son miroir et fixa la glace pendant quelques secondes. Celle-ci lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme plein d'énergie, sans cerne et à la peau lisse. Ses cheveux défaits du matin lui donnaient un air un peu enfantin et l'impression qu'ils étaient plus courts. Son costume de barman froissé rendait sa taille une peu plus grosse que ce qu'elle était, ce qui n'était pas un problème en soit car sa virilité en était accentuée. Son attention s'arrêta toutefois quelques instants sur ce dernier point.

 _... Pourquoi j'ai dormi avec mon uniforme, moi ?_ Se demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Il se pinça les sinus et tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait la veille, au moment d'aller se coucher. Cependant, il eût beau se creuser les méninges, il ne put se souvenir du soir passé. Un peu confus mais pas alerté pour autant, il haussa les épaules et quitta la salle de bain, se disant qu'il avait juste dû être un peu trop fatigué pour y penser.

Ayant un peu de temps avant de partir au travail, il décida alors de regarder la télévision. Il s'empara de la télécommande et alluma l'écran tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisinière afin de préparer son petit déjeuner devant le journal. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les dollars, Shizuo passait beaucoup moins de temps sur internet et n'avait plus accès à toutes les rumeurs et informations que le gang faisait circuler. Il se contentait alors de regarder la télévision de temps en temps, se disant qu'il faisait mieux de rester au courant des événements de cette « ville de tarés ». Mais, comme il s'y attendait, les nouvelles ne parlaient que d'accidents mineurs entre gangs, de célébrités ou du Motard Sans Tête. Désintéressé, la tête plongée dans son bol de céréales, ce ne fut qu'à la fin du programme qu'une annonce lui fit lever les yeux.

« Ce matin, trois corps ont été découverts dans une ruelle peu fréquentée d'Ikebukuro. Les victimes étaient dans un état tel que les experts n'ont pas encore pu les identifier. Une enquête a été ouverte quant à l'auteur de ce meurtre, la police est en ce moment même en train d'essayer de réunir le plus d'informations possible. »

L'expression de Shizuo se tordit.

Il connaissait cette ruelle, elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son appartement. Il connaissait aussi les victimes, bien qu'elles ne furent pas montrées à l'écran ou identifiées. D'ailleurs, même la cause de leurs morts n'était pas un mystère pour lui.

D'un geste las, il éteignit la télévision et posa sa cuillère dans le bol. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, la tête rivée vers le sol. Il s'arrêta, contempla, réalisa et se rappela enfin de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, au lieu d'aller se coucher directement comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'accroupit et effleura du bout des doigts une des taches rouges à ses pieds. Ses yeux neutres balayèrent le parquet sali par les traces laissées derrière lui lors de son retour nocturne. Un soupire saccadé sortit de sa bouche entrouverte.

 _Merde._

Il s'assit complètement et regarda ses mains.

 _Merde merde merde._

Le sang sur le sol avait séché. Il était maintenant coloré d'un rouge sombre à la limite du lugubre.

 _Merde merde merde merde._

Shizuo se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Si ses mains étaient propres et blanches, elles ne l'avaient pas toujours été. Le lavabo dans lequel il venait de faire sa toilette était teinté d'un rouge délavé non évacué par l'eau. Il tâta le tissus noir de son uniforme et fut forcé de constater que certains endroits avaient durci comme si le même liquide que dans le lavabo avait giclé sur lui puis séché. Finalement, c'est exactement ce qui était arrivé.

La veille au soir, alors qu'il venait de renter chez lui, le blond s'était soudainement levé et avait quitté son appartement d'un pas rapide que les gens n'adoptaient que lorsqu'ils savaient précisément ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il était sorti sur le trottoir et avait marché en direction d'un bar populaire du quartier. Il connaissait ce bar et il savait qu'il était fréquenté en grande partie par des personnes aux activités pour le moins illégales, comme beaucoup de petits bars à Ikebukuro. Il savait que l'arrière boutique possédait une sortie qui donnait sur une petite ruelle que personne à part les scélérats et les propriétaires n'empruntait. Il s'y était engagé sans hésitation et, comme il s'y était attendu, était tombé sur trois hommes visiblement louches qui fumaient tranquillement. Les charlatans n'avaient pas mis longtemps à le remarquer et s'étaient immédiatement mis sur la défensive.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Avaient-ils lancé.

Shizuo n'eût pas pris le temps de répondre. Il s'était avancé et avait donné un violent coup de pied dans le premier et de poing dans les deux autres. Sans que les hommes ne puisse même comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, le blond avait commencé à les frapper sans retenue. La peau explosait sous ses poings, le sang se répandait sur le sol et sur ses habits, les os craquaient à chaque nouveau coup et résonnaient dans la ruelle. Et lorsque Shizuo eût remarqué qu'ils étaient morts, leurs visages n'étaient déjà plus reconnaissables.

Il avait alors lentement quitté les lieux, un sourire déplacé dessiné sur les lèvres. Cependant il n'était pas retourné immédiatement chez lui. Une fois devant son immeuble, il s'était appuyé contre le mur et avait commencé à observer les gens qui marchaient dans la rue. Combien de temps était-il resté là, immobile ? Il ne savait pas. Il était simplement rentré chez lui une fois lassé par les regards haineux que les passants n'arrêtaient pas de lui adresser. Il s'était imprégné de ces regards, avait pris le temps de les soutenir et de les détester. Dans le fond, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il l'avait fait, c'est tout.

Shizuo frotta le lavabo avec rage. Ses agissement d'hier n'avaient pas été accomplis dans un état second. Il avait été conscient de ce qu'il faisait du début jusqu'à la fin, et pourtant il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à s'arrêter. Il avait simplement eu une soudaine envie de se défouler et avait décidé de le faire sur des voyous, le premier genre de personnes qui le haïssaient. Sa confusion du matin était due à la fatigue, il n'avait en réalité rien oublié. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas été à l'encontre de sentiments aussi stupides ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté à temps au lieu d'écouter ses envies les plus noires ? C'était précisément ça qui le mettait hors de lui.

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Shizuo ?! Tu te méfies de tout le monde, tu tues quelqu'un et après tu peux plus t'arrêter ?! Oui, je n'en peux plus de ces regards ! Oui, j'en ai marre d'être détesté ! Mais comment est-ce que je peux être con au point de pas réprimer ces pensées absurdes et dangereuses ?!_

Le blond se passa une main sur les yeux. Certes il avait eu extrêmement besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose, mais de là à tuer quelqu'un, il devait avoir complètement perdu la raison.

Dans sa colère, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son horloge. L'heure pour lui d'aller travailler arrivant à grand pas, il dut se résoudre à se calmer et à se préparer pour la journée. Il changea d'uniforme, se brossa les dents et s'aspergea de déodorant afin de cacher l'odeur de sang qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'éliminer en prenant une douche. Il mit peu de temps à rejoindre Tom et Vorona au sein de leurs locaux. Quand ils le virent arriver, ses deux partenaires remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais ils avaient beau questionner le blond autant de fois qu'ils le voulaient, celui-ci continuait d'affirmer que tout allait bien, comme toujours depuis maintenant quelques temps.

La journée se déroula sans encombre. Au grand soulagement de Shizuo, personne ne tenta quoi que ce soit sur lui et les clients furent tous plus ou moins sages. Les pulsions meurtrières tout autour de lui ne disparaissaient pas, toutefois il parvint à retenir sa colère et à les ignorer jusqu'au bout.

Seulement, au moment de rentrer chez lui, il commença à ressentir un malaise en son fort intérieur. Une sensation de vide très énervante qui lui rappelait son enfance, lorsqu'il devait assister à des spectacles ennuyeux avec sa famille et qu'il avait une brûlante envie de bouger à la fin de la séance. Il serra les poings. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il connaissait un moyen de se calmer. Il faisait cependant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas y penser, pour rejeter ces pensées monstrueuses. Mais invincible de force ne voulait pas forcément dire invincible d'esprit, et le blond ne tarda pas à changer de chemin, se dirigeant à grands pas vers les ruelles sombres de son quartier.

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Shizuo se réveilla au petit matin. Il ouvrit un oeil, bailla, s'étira puis sortit de son lit. Cette fois, il fut content de voir qu'il n'avait pas oublié de se changer avant de se coucher la veille. Cependant, une amère grimace se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut de nouvelles traces de sang, se mélangeant aux anciennes déjà sèches sur le parquet. Il grinça des dents et se frappa violemment le front avec son poing.

-Putain... Shizuo, mais quel con !

Révolté contre lui-même, il se rendit dans son salon et se contenta d'avaler un verre de lait. Il n'avait pas envie d'allumer la télévision, car il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait encore fait le soir précédent. Il avait tuer deux hommes, au hasard, de sang froid. Encore une fois, il avait commis son meurtre dans une rue où l'on ne trouvait que des voyous, afin d'au moins être sûr de ne pas tuer d'être complètement innocent. Comme il ne pouvait pas se retenir, sa seule consolation était de passer à l'action sur des personnes déjà considérées comme mauvaises au sein de la société. Mais qu'importe la victime, un meurtre reste un meurtre.*

Et Shizuo était furieux. Furieux contre lui, furieux contre les gens qui le détestaient, furieux contre ses amis, furieux contre le monde entier. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'était mis d'un coup à le haïr, et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'obéir à ses pensées les plus obscures et à tuer aussi facilement. Ses actes le répugnaient. Seulement, aussi dégoûté soit-il, la haine et l'envie de sang ne cessaient de le pousser à bout.

Trois jours. Il ne put enfouir ses sentiments que trois jours durant. Au bout du quatrième, une rage semblable à la folie s'empara de lui et le poussa à recommencer. Six hommes moururent ce soir-là, sans que personne ne puisse trouver le coupable au petit matin. Le soir suivant, deux hommes et une femme perdirent la vie. Puis quatre personnes celui d'après. Et ainsi continuèrent les meurtres, tous nés de la haine incontrôlable et incompréhensible de Shizuo. Celui-ci se frappait souvent lui-même. Comment pouvait-il faire quelque chose d'à ce point atroce aussi facilement ? Il ne savait pas, et pourtant il continuait.

De temps à autres, il se disait que s'il ne faisait pas ça, il risquerait de s'en prendre à des proches lors de ses accès de colère. Cette idée le terrifiait. Il arrêtait alors d'essayer de se retenir sur des malfrats, évacuant sa rage comme il pouvait dans le but d'être capable de se contrôler devant ses amis.

 _Putain... Putain, putain, putain, putain ! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?! Pourquoi je peux pas m'arrêter ?! J'en ai marre... je ne veux plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit... j'ai même peur de mes colères maintenant... combien de temps vais-je encore tenir ? Est-ce que je vais être capable de jouer les sans soucis encore longtemps ?! Putain... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... ?_

Ainsi le temps passa et les victimes se suivirent. Les médias parlaient tous les jours de mystérieux meurtres visiblement toujours commis par la même personne, puisque les cadavres étaient inévitablement méconnaissable. Et comme pour l'Eventreur, Holywood ou encore le Motard Sans Tête, la société donna un nom à l'assassin, qui devint alors une légende urbaine : Hated Boy. Car au vu l'état de ses victimes, le meurtrier devait être quelqu'un qui haïssait profondément les gens. Et qui donc par conséquent devait certainement être haï de tout le monde. Mais à ce moment là, personne ne savait à quel point cette légende était réelle.

-Ah ben tiens, alors que Saika, Holywood et les colors gangs ont enfin fini par se calmer, en voilà un autre qui apparaît !

L'homme vêtu de noir éteignit la télévision tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il se servit un café et alluma son ordinateur, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi ça a l'air de t'étonner ? Demanda une femme depuis le fond de la salle. C'est pas comme si t'avais rien à voir avec l'arrivée de ce criminel.

-Oh Namie, je t'en prie ! Tes années de travail avec moi ne t'ont-elles pas appris que tout ce qui arrive dans cette ville n'est pas forcément toujours de ma faute ?

-Non, elles m'ont justement prouvé le contraire. Sérieusement Izaya, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

L'informateur se mit à rire. Namie connaissait bien ce rire, mais après avoir démissionné de son poste auprès de la puce, elle ne pensait pas avoir à le réentendre. Seulement, quand elle avait entendu qu'il était revenu à Ikebukuro, elle s'était sentie obligée d'aller le voir.

-Je suis très sérieux, continua le noiraud. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Hated Boy, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui l'ai envoyé tuer des innocents. Tu sais bien que ça ne me ressemble pas !

-Et on en parle du nombre de fois que t'as payé des gens pour tuer Heiwajima Shizuo ?

Orihara Izaya se tourna vers son ancienne employée et afficha un rictus des plus sarcastiques.

-Voyons Namie, tout le monde sait bien que Shizu-chan fait exception à toutes mes règles morales.

-Justement...

-« Justement » ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que j'ai demandé à Hated Boy de tuer Shizu-chan ?

La brune soutint le regard de l'informateur quelques secondes. Ce fut lui qui finit par froncer les sourcils.

-Se pourrait-il que tu saches plus de choses que moi, Yagiri-san ?

-Apparemment.

Une flamme de curiosité s'alluma dans les yeux de l'homme. Il se leva et invita la femme à s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé. Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

-Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?

-Je suis un informateur, toutes informations sont intéressantes pour moi.

-Soit, soupira Namie en rejoignant Izaya sur le canapé. Mais tout d'abord, il y a une femme dont j'aimerais te parler.

Le noiraud maintint son sourire. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette histoire allait être beaucoup plus divertissante qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Les reflets rouges de ses yeux brillèrent d'attention.

-Je t'écoute.

...

*Ceux qui ont trouvé le clin d'oeil à Death Note méritent un cookie au chocolat cuisiné par Celty.

 **Bien bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review ! On se voit au prochain chapitre ! Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjouuuur ! Mille excuses pour ce retard impardonnable ! J'ai même pas de raison valable pour ce manque total de respect, je vous laisse donc délibérer afin de choisir ma peine. Mais du coup maintenant vous avez le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Un fait

Narrateur : Masaomi

{ Chatroom }

 _Tanaka Tarou a rejoint le chatroom_

 _Setton a rejoint le chatroom_

Setton : Bonsoir !

Tanaka Tarou: Bonsoir Setton-san. Moi qui croyais que tout le monde avait abandonné ce tchat, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

Setton : Ça fait un moment que je ne m'étais pas connectée pour être honnête. Et vous ? Je ne pensais pas vous parler de nouveau à travers ce tchat.

Tanaka Tarou : A vrai dire j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs et je voulais savoir si quelqu'un ici avait plus d'informations à ce propos.

Setton : Des rumeurs ?

 _Kyo a rejoint le chatroom_

Kyo : Hey ! Quel plaisir de voir à nouveau de la vie sur ce chatroom !

Tanaka Tarou : Bonsoir.

Kyo : Des rumeurs ? Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Ikebukuro, mais récemment on entend beaucoup parler de Hated Boy un peu partout. Est-ce donc à cette rumeur que vous faite allusion, Tanaka Tarou-san ?

Setton : Hated boy ? Ils en ont parlé à la télévision hier. C'est effrayant...

Tanaka Tarou : Vous savez quelque chose à ce propos, Kyo-san ?

Kyo : Pas plus que les médias. Mais je suppose que quelqu'un ici pourrait nous en apprendre plus ?

Setton : Kanra-san, n'est ce pas ? Ça m'étonne qu'il ne se soit pas encore connecté. Normalement ce serait la première personne à déballer toutes ses informations sur ce chat en prenant soin d'utiliser des phrases alambiquées afin de nous cacher un peu de vérité.

Tanaka Tarou : Peut-être a-t-il simplement oublié cet endroit ? Cela fait si longtemps que plus personne ne parle ici.

Kyo : Mais non, il doit juste être occupé.

Tanaka Tarou : Sans doute...

* * *

Elle courait, cette rumeur. Enfin... pourquoi parler de rumeur quand les faits sont devant nous, à la télévision ou à la radio ? Tout le monde le savait et le redoutait : il y avait un être encore plus dangereux qu'Holywood qui rôdait dans Ikebukuro. Cependant un nombre incalculable de détails s'ajoutaient aux faits pour effrayer les gens, ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de rumeurs. D'après certains, Hated Boy était un mutant échappé des laboratoires qui se nourrissait de sang et de peau. D'autres disaient qu'il était un meurtrier envoyé par les yakuza pour éliminer les nuisibles. Encore d'autres affirmaient qu'il était une victime des guerres de gangs d'Ikebukuro et qu'il était revenu en tant que fantôme pour se venger de quiconque aurait un aura de délinquant. Mais quelque soit les embellissement que la légende subissait, le principe était le même dans toutes les bouches : « Prenez garde, car à la nuit tombée, Hated Boy fait son entrée. »

C'est ce qu'un adolescent dit un jour fièrement à ses deux amis alors qu'ils marchaient ensembles tranquillement sur le chemin du lycée Raira. Il se vantait de sa rime et du ton dramatique avec lequel il venait de prononcer sa phrase, et les deux autres se contentaient de rire légèrement, un peu effrayés tout de même par la véracité des propos sortis si légèrement par le blagueur de la bande.

Mais si ces trois jeunes gens n'avaient ni l'impression ni l'envie d'être impliqué avec les rumeurs, il y avait quelques personnes dans la ville qui prenaient ce sujet très à coeur. Comme cet homme et cette femme par exemple, qui discutaient calmement, installés confortablement dans un grand canapé noir.

-Je t'écoute.

Sous les yeux curieux et mauvais de son ancien employeur, Namie soupira et s'éclaircit la voix. -Elle s'appelle Takahashi Miyako. Elle travaille dans le centre de recherche que j'ai quitté lors de mon engagement ici. Elle est très douée et a une certaine connaissance des choses surnaturelles... Elle est mariée à un homme pas très net, souvent en manque d'argent.

-Une femme plutôt banale pour une ville comme Tokyo.

-Apparemment elle me respectait beaucoup quand je travaillais encore au centre. Et donc, il y a maintenant quelques semaines, elle m'a donné rendez-vous dans un café. Elle m'a parlé d'un produit aux effets incroyables et dangereux. Elle m'a aussi parlé de son mari et de vengeance. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle avait l'air complètement abattue.

Le noiraud soupira et balaya l'air de la main.

-Ouais je vois le truc. Mais pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

-Car à la fin du rendez-vous, avant de partir, elle a sorti un papier et un stylo et m'a demandé de lui indiquer une adresse. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Heiwajima Shizuo.

-... Donc je suppose que cette Takahashi et Shizu-chan ont quelque chose à voir avec Hated Boy. Encore faut-il que tu me dises quoi, parce pour l'instant je vois pas.

-J'ai pas énormément de détails non-plus. Seulement, Takahashi-san m'a décrit son produit en utilisant des termes comme « monstre » ou « rage ». Et puis... t'as vu un peu l'état des victimes ? Je me souviens d'un jour, il y avait une affaire de meurtre dont Shizuo était accusé d'être le coupable. Shinra avait assuré devant les cadavres que si Shizuo en avait été l'auteur, les corps n'auraient même pas été identifiables.

Un rictus joueur se dessina sur le visage d'Izaya.

-Hated Boy et Shizu-chan ne forment qu'une seule et même personne ?

-C'est ce que je pense.

-Hmm... ça se tient, lança le noiraud en sautant sur ses pieds.

Sous le regard sceptique de Namie, il se mit à tournoyer au milieu de son salon en écartant les bras et en riant de bon coeur – aussi bon soit le coeur d'Izaya – tandis qu'il clamait d'une joie pervertie :

-Magnifique ! Décidément je ne regrette pas d'être revenu à Ikebukuro ! Mon petit Shizu-chan, qui jusque là avait toujours été un élément inintéressant et perturbateur, commence enfin à prendre une consistance un peu plus captivante ! Lui qui a toujours été complètement maître de tous ses agissements, aussi stupides soient-ils, il fait finalement face à un ennemi qu'il ne peut pas contrer !

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'ennemi ? Soupira la brune, exaspérée par le tempérament un poil psychotique de l'informateur.

-Mais c'est bien sûr lui-même, voyons ! Shizu-chan ne tuerait jamais personne de sang froid, Takahashi-san lui a forcément injecté un liquide qui a fait ressortir l'immonde monstre qu'il cachait depuis tout ce temps ! Non, en fait il ne cachait rien, il est lui-même un monstre ! Une immondice ! Ce produit n'a fait qu'accentuer sa haine répugnante !

-... je dois dire que des fois c'est toi qui me répugne, Izaya.

-Ah, j'ai hâte ! J'ai tellement hâte ! S'exclama le jeune homme sans se soucier de cette remarque.

-Et de quoi t'as hâte au juste ?

-De voir comment tout ça va finir, évidemment !

* * *

Shizuo, Tom et Verona marchaient silencieusement dans une rue commerçante d'Ikebukuro, travaillant comme à leur habitude. Aux cotés de ses deux partenaires, Shizuo enchaînait nerveusement cigarette sur cigarette. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il avait commencé ses petit « défoulements nocturnes », mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas y prendre goût. Il se haïssait tellement pour ce qu'il faisait, il n'osait même plus regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux, de peur de perdre les pédales dès qu'il y verrait un soupçon de haine. Bien entendu, Tom et Vorona avaient remarqué son changement de comportement, mais aucun des deux n'osait vraiment lui en demander la cause, évitant de soulever quelque chose de douloureux. Pourtant, même si pour le brun il était évident qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires de son garde du corps, les pensées de la blonde n'étaient pas identiques. Elle savait que son aîné faisait face à quelque chose de plus coriace que d'habitude, quelque chose capable de le hanter à longueur de journée. Elle comprenait la décision de Tom de ne pas agir, mais de son côté elle ne pouvait pas laisser Shizuo dans une situation désagréable sans tenter de l'aider.

Ce jour là, Tom avait des affaires personnelles à régler en fin d'après midi. Il s'excusa donc auprès de ses deux compères et s'en alla en les laissant seuls tous les deux à coté d'une petite librairie. Une atmosphère pesante planait autour de l'homme et de la femme. Vorona fronça les sourcils. En temps normal, elle savait que Shizuo se serait débrouiller pour combler le vide au plus vite afin qu'elle ne se sente pas gênée. Mais cette fois, ce fut à son tour de s'en charger.

-Shizuo-senpai, nous ne sommes pas loin du Russian Sushi. Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas dîner ?

Le blond se tourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire clairement forcé. Il hocha la tête et prit la jeune russe par le bras, commençant à marcher rapidement en direction du restaurant de sushis. Vorona fut très surprise de sa poigne. Elle était légère, tremblante, presque comme s'il avait peur de la toucher. Bien qu'intriguée par ce geste qui semblait plus vigilant qu'attentionné, elle ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer d'un doux rouge.

Shizuo grinça des dents, marchant devant Vorona, sa main toujours sur son poignet. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait agrippée comme ça, si ce n'était pour l'entraîner dans une démarche plus rapide afin de mettre fin à cette soirée au plus tôt. Aussi s'était-il lui-même surpris à être extrêmement prudent au moment de poser ses doigts sur la peau blanche de la jeune femme. Ainsi donc même son corps commençait à redouter sa propre force ? Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer.

Une fois arrivé devant le Russian Sushi, les deux partenaires saluèrent Simon, entrèrent et s'installèrent au comptoir. Un peu réchauffés par la bonne humeur habituelle du serveur russe, ils commandèrent et se mirent à discuter autour d'un copieux plat de sushis.

-Tom-san est pas avec vous ? Demanda Simon en essuyant un verre.

-Il a dû partir pour des raisons personnelles, murmura la blonde entre ses lèvres fines.

-Oh. Et toi Shizuo ? Je t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. D'habitude tu venais souvent dîner ici après boulot.

-Ah bon... ? Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte... je suis un peu fatigué ces temps-ci alors je rentre tôt chez moi.

-Vrai t'as pas bonne mine. T'es sûr que c'est que la fatigue ?

Shizuo acquiesça. Pourtant il ne put retenir une grimace mal dissimulée.

 _Tu parles... je vais juste me réfugier le plus vite possible dans un endroit où je ne ferais de mal à personne... du moins pas avant ma sortie quotidienne du soir. Pourtant je ne mens pas, je suis fatigué de tout ça... si je ne trouve pas une solution rapidement, ça risque de tourner au cauchemar._

 _-_ C'est pas saint de se surmener. Manger des sushi et dormir, c'est tout ce qu'il te faut, s'exclama le Russe avec conviction.

-T'as sûrement raison, marmonna le blond en forçant un sourire.

En apercevant le regard de Vorona, Simon jugea préférable de laisser les deux jeunes manger en paix et s'éclipsa dans les cuisines. Au grand regret de l'ancienne assassin, Shizuo limita la conversation à des phrases courtes et fermées, qui ne donnait en rien l'occasion et l'envie de discuter avec lui. Pourtant au fond de lui, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Était-ce dû à la culpabilité ? À la fatigue ? À la peur ? Même lui ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Tous les soirs, il sortait de chez lui et allait tabasser des inconnus à mort. C'était une phrase courte, un fait, et il ne savait plus comment se sentir ou se comporter face à cette réalité inacceptable.

Vorona dévisageait son aîné d'une manière extrêmement indiscrète. Cependant il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir, étant visiblement plongé dans ses plus profondes pensées. La blonde avait donc tout le loisir de l'analyser dans ses moindre détails. Depuis maintenant plusieurs semaine, Shizuo lui avait paru très perturbé, et même si Tom n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de se mêler des affaires de son garde du corps, Vorona, elle, était bien décidée à découvrir ce qui clochait. Ce n'était pas de la simple curiosité. Si Shizuo avait l'intention de cacher ses problèmes et de s'y noyer tout seul, alors il était de son devoir de cadette de l'aider à s'en sortir en lui tirant les vers du nez.

Leur repas touchait à sa fin. La jeune femme commençait à se sentir gênée par l'ambiance pesante et silencieuse. Elle appela Simon au comptoir et paya la note avec le peu d'argent qu'elle avait sur elle, puis tourna la tête vers l'ancien barman et lui proposa de s'en aller. Ce dernier réagit comme s'il venait de sortir d'un très long rêve. Il cligna des yeux, fixa la jeune russe pendant quelques secondes puis se leva enfin en s'excusant.

Ils marchèrent ensemble dans la nuit agitée de la ville, en direction de l'appartement de Shizuo. Encore une fois, l'atmosphère était embarrassante et la discussion laissait à désirer. Après quelques minutes, le blond s'arrêta et se tourna vers Vorona. Celle-ci eut un petit sursaut. Alors que les yeux de l'homme avait été éteints et infiniment fatigué depuis le début de l'après-midi, elle y perçut soudain une vive flamme d'excitation, qu'il essayait clairement de retenir.

-Il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Je peux finir le chemin tout seul, dit-il sur un ton étrangement pressé.

Il s'apprêtait déjà à continuer sans elle mais un réflexe l'amena à lui retenir la main. Si elle voulait mettre les choses au clair, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Shizuo-senpai ?

-De quoi « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas » ? Répondit l'homme en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

-N'essaie pas de me duper, je te prie. Depuis un moment tu ne parles presque plus, tu fumes au moins trois paquets de cigarettes par jour et tu fais tout pour éviter le regard de qui que ce soit.

Shizuo tenta de retenir une grimace. Il savait que quelqu'un comme Vorona allait forcément essayer de découvrir la vérité. Dans le fond, il comprenait bien qu'elle voulait juste l'aider, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la mêler à tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle se taise et attende que les choses s'arrangent.

-Ah bon... ? Je m'en suis pas rendu compte... bredouilla-t-il en détournant les yeux.

 _Comment tu veux que j'avoue un truc pareil... ? Vorona a énormément d'estime pour moi, elle ne pardonnerait jamais mes actes monstrueux. En plus avec tout le bruit que ça fait, elle aurait forcément des problèmes si elle savait. Non, je ne peux définitivement pas l'impliquer..._

-Shizuo, reprit la blonde les sourcils froncés, je viens de te dire que je ne suis pas dupe. Il y a quelque chose qui te tourmente, et je te demande d'arrêter d'essayer de le cacher.

-... Il n'y a rien. Vraiment.

A ces mots, le jeune homme reprit son chemin d'un pas décidé. Vorona serra les poings et s'élança sans hésitation devant lui, ouvrant les bras pour lui barrer la route. Bien qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à passer, le blond s'arrêta. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle et de lui briser le bras au lieu de simplement la repousser.

-Vorona... je t'en prie... murmura Shizuo.

La russe soupira et afficha un doux sourire d'habitude si rare sur son visage. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du japonais et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux juste t'aider, Senpai. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi comprendre.

Shizuo se mordit la lèvre.

 _Je ne peux pas..._

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher, je sais que tu as besoin de te remettre à quelqu'un.

Il agrippa et serra le tissus de son uniforme.

 _Arrête... reste en dehors de ça !_

-Quelque soit ton problème on peut trouver un solution ensemble. On peut même en parler à Tom-san, lui qui te connaît si bien.

Il ferma les yeux et ne put retenir son souffle qui s'accélérait de plus en plus.

 _Je t'en supplie... ! Je ne peux rien faire !_

-Allez, Shizuo-senpai. Laisse-moi t'aid-

-La ferme ! Je ne peux pas ! Coupa le blond en repoussant la femme et en reprenant sa marche pressée.

 _Arrête ça... ne m'approche pas... ne prends pas plus de risques !_

L'ancienne assassin gémit. En la poussant, son aîné avait juste manqué de lui déboîter l'épaule. Mais elle n'allait pas reculer. Elle le rattrapa rapidement, déterminée, lui attrapa le bras et le tira en arrière.

-Tu vas vraiment laisser ça comme ça ?! Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'abandonner juste parce que tu n'oses pas avouer que tu es en difficulté ?! Moi je n'abandonnerai pas, je veux te sauver, et je le ferai ! Il faut juste que tu me dises ce qu-

 _La ferme !_

Encore une fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Pourtant cette fois, Shizuo ne dit pas un mot. Il agrippa le bras fin de la blonde et la ramena violemment vers lui. À cette instant, son épaule se déboîta bel et bien. Les yeux écarquillés, elle n'arrivait pas à crier. Elle n'y pensait même pas.

 _Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !_

Le barman la prit à deux mains et la souleva au dessus de lui. Il la jeta immédiatement au sol dans un grognement. Ne faisant pas attention au bruit des côtes qui se cassaient, il s'élança brutalement sur elle et commença à la rouer de coups. La jeune femme ne parvenait plus à respirer, elle voulait le repousser mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle avait peur. Encore plus peur que lors de sa première rencontre avec Shizuo. La situation venait d'échapper à son contrôle, et les potentielles conséquences la terrorisaient. Elle sentait ses os se briser les uns après les autres, entendait la respiration enragée du blond, ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est fixer les yeux profondément noirs au dessus d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas non-plus les bruits autour d'elle, le trafic, le résonnement lointain de la sirène de police...

Cette sirène, Shizuo heureusement l'entendit. Il n'était pas rare a Ikebukuro d'entendre la police faire son travaille et intervenir dans les crimes quotidiens, pourtant cette fois, le son le fit frissonner. Il cligna des yeux, s'arrêta brusquement et s'immobilisa. La sirène avait disparu, se dirigeant sûrement vers un autre crime. A présent, le blond ne pouvait plus rien entendre, à part un bruit sourd de respiration saccadée en dessous de lui. Il baissa les yeux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-V... Vorona ?

 _Merde !_

Il n'osait pas bouger. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était plus terrifiant que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Sa cadette était là, allongée juste devant lui, le corps en sang et les membres dans des positions dérangeantes à regarder. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, vides, elle ne parlait pas, car tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était son souffle maladif et un filet de sang chaud.

 _Merde ! Merde !_

Il se précipita sur elle, palpant son visage et secouant ses épaules.

-Vorona ! Vorona réponds-moi !

Elle était belle et bien vivante, mais elle ne répondait pas.

 _Putain ! Non, merde ! Merde !_

Paniqué, le front en sueur, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela une ambulance. En l'attendant, il tenta à nouveau de communiquer avec la russe. Cette fois, même si sa voix restait définitivement muette, elle tourna lentement les yeux vers le garde du corps. Celui-ci n'eut que quelques secondes pour se réjouir, car il y perçut très rapidement ce qu'il redoutait le plus : de la haine. Profonde et cruelle. Une haine qu'il déchiffrait parfaitement par « Jamais je ne te pardonnerai, monstre ».

L'ambulance arriva, les hommes s'activèrent et couchèrent Vorona sur un brancard. Très rapidement, il l'emportèrent dans l'ambulance et refermèrent les portes, après que Shizuo ait sauté dedans à son tour.

Alors qu'ils roulaient à toute vitesse en direction de l'hôpital, le blond voulut vérifier le regard de la jeune femme afin de se convaincre qu'il ne faisait qu'halluciner, mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà perdu connaissance.

...

 **Donc, en espérant que vous avez aimé, je vous invite à me dire votre avis en review ! Je ne sais pas quand je vais sortir le prochain chapitre, ça pourrait aussi bien être dans une semaine que dans un mois... En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et à bientôt !**


End file.
